1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a pair of clamping members of simple structure for clamping a memory module or device therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a partly exploded view of a conventional edge connector. The edge connector 100 includes an insulated body 10, a pair of clamping members 20 mounted at two opposite ends thereof and a plurality of first and second terminals 30, 40. The insulated body 10 is formed with a reception chamber 11, into which, a memory card (not shown) is to be inserted. The clamping members 20 are provided with one pair of edge engaging elements 21 for engaging the edges of memory card and a pair of support seats 22 for supporting the memory card thereon, thereby preventing downward leaning of the clamping members 20 (hence the assembly) once the memory card is clamped between the clamping members 20.
One disadvantage of the aforesaid clamping members 20 resides in that its structure is relatively complicated and thus results in extra manufacturing expense. In addition, the printed circuit board has limited room due to presence of the support seats 22 thereon, thereby hindering a flexible use of the space on the printed circuit board.
Moreover, the first and second terminals 30, 40 are mounted on front and rear sides of the insulated body 10 such that in case inappropriate mounting of the terminals may result poor quality of the connector assembly, and the former must be discarded, thereby causing material waste.